A 3 é Melhor
by Nellie Chapper
Summary: " Venha para meu quarto para fazer o que estávamos combinando.   Abraço, Zero.  pode trazer aquele sanguinário do Kaname "


**Tam tam tam dam! ( ok, esquece ¬¬)**

**Fanfiction feita junto com minha amiga (Ariel, não, não é a sereia)**

**Anime: Vampire knight**

**Humor, Paródia**

**Nós não somo donas do Vampire Knight, Mas eu to pensando em roubar o Zero pra mim * planejando sequestro malefico* **

**Ariel: Júliaaaa!**

**oi! ^.^**

**Ariel: Deixe eles lerem logo essa história... ò.ó**

**Ela ta brava pq ficamos até a cinco das manha escrevendo ela! kkk**

**Ok! Aproveitem**

**

* * *

**

" _Venha para meu quarto para fazer o que estávamos combinando._

_Abraço, Zero. (pode trazer aquele sanguinário do Kaname)"_

Vi aquele bilhete que provavelmente o Zero tinha colocado no meu caderno, a aula tinha acabado de terminar, e estava indo em direção ao quarto dele.

Ainda não tinha decidido se levava o Kaname ou não... Será que ele se divertiria tanto quanto eu sozinha? Geralmente quando eu e o Zero fazemos isso sozinhos é beeem divertido!

Bem, dei meia volta e resolvi ir ao dormitório da lua, ainda tinha 4 horas para as meninas da turma da manhã enlouquecerem, então ainda temos muito tempo para se divertir, realmente acho que com 3 vai ser melhor.

Finalmente cheguei lá. Bati a porta, e quem me atendeu foi o Aidou. Sério, não sei o que as garotas vêm nele, ele é um pervertido ( e provavelmente gay, ou afeminado mesmo) que adora me provocar por causa do Kaname, mas enfim, entrei no dormitório com o Aidou me enchendo o saco, e fui direto para o quarto do "grande líder de dormitório", palavras do Aidou.

Bom que ele é grande eu sei, as vezes me sinto até um pouco pequena demais para ele, mas por que o Aidou dizia isso ainda era um mistério. Kaname-sama abriu a porta de seu quarto antes mesmo de eu bater, provavelmente já deve ter se acostumado de tanto que vou para o quarto dele:

- Kaname-senpai!

- Yuuki – disse ele, me olhando fixamente nos olhos – você sabe que não precisa ser tão formal, nos já nos conhecemos a anos... Mas, o que a traz aqui?

- Ehh. Bem, é que... err.. – como eu vou pedir pra ele? Ai Senhor – Quer ircomigoprasedivertir com o Zero?

- Ok, agora? – Droga! Esqueci que vampiros ouvem bem – Yuuki, que cara de pânico é essa?

Droga! Esqueci de responder! Que horas eram mesmo? ...

Ah! O bilhete não dizia...

- Agora!

- Então vamos. (pensamento do Kaname) _" mas de jeito nenhum que eu vou deixar a__ MINHA __Yuuki sozinha com aquele emo albino..."_

Deixando o dormitório da lua e o Aidou falando sozinho, fomos em direção ao quarto do Zero. Chegando lá depois de muitas meninas nos perseguirem, cof... desculpa... cof perseguirem o Kaname, batemos a porta.

Meu estomago estava dando reviravoltas por não acreditar no que estava por vir.

De repente, se ouve um berro do Zero:

- Peraí, to colocando uma roupa decente!

- Ok – respondeu Kaname, calmamente.

Imaginei a cara do Zero ao perceber que eu realmente havia trazido o Kaname. Aquela havia sido uma atividade só nossa durante muito tempo. Desde os... 13 anos, eu acho. Mas ter pensado na cara do Zero lá dentro me fez pensar outras coisas... Será que ele realmente quer alguém do mesmo nível que ele para isso? Já que eu sempre acabava em baixo, ele se acha o maioral, acho que vai ser bom se o Zero dessa vez tomasse meu lugar.

A porta se abriu e vi o quarto dele todo arrumado para nossa atividade.

- Como você trouxe o Kaname, eu arrumei o quarto para três – falou Zero

Kaname-senpai me olhou com uma cara de espanto.

- Vem, vai ser divertido – puxei ele, e o mandei sentar no chão – Senpai... você realmente quer isso?

- Sim – respondeu

- Então vamos logo – falou Zero impaciente.

_20 minutos depois..._

- Zero seu chato! Você nunca me deixa passar por cima de você né?

- Claro que não! E você ta vendo que o Kaname aqui fazendo melhor do que eu... Sabe como isso é difícil pra mim?

- Eu SOU melhor que você,admita. Até a Yuuki demonstra isso!

- Mas eu sou melhor do que a Yuuki. – Falou Zero indignado

- Ah, claro Zero, só porque você tem mais propriedades do que eu não significa que você seja melhor. Eu devia estar em cima... – Falei revoltada – ahhun!

- Você já devia ter se acostumada Yuuki, agora, para de gemer – reclamou Zero

- Agh, ta bom Zero... Agora é minha vez, me dá os dados Kaname. – Joguei os dados, e não gostei do que recebi – Iihh, vai ser difícil essa, Kaname-senpai levanta daí pra ficar mais fácil. Essa posição aqui ta desconfortável.

- Err... Yuuki – Kaname tentou me chamar a atenção em vão

- Pera, to quase chegando lá – Falei

- Ah! Yukki você acertou meu pi...

- CALA BOCA ZERO! TÔ QUASE LÁ !- Gritei entusiasmada – AHHHH! FINALMENTE! Passei pelo Zeroo!

- Droga Yuuki! Você não faz nada direito! – Zero começou a se irritar.

- HAHA! EU GANHEI! EU SUBI MAIS QUE O ZERO!

- Sabe Yuuki, eu ainda to em cima de você sabia? – Kaname disse, um pouco revoltado.

- Você não tem problema.

- Ta querendo dizer que você não liga que ele fique em cima de você, mas se eu ficar você repentinamente fica com ódio mortal de mim? – Zero parecia fazer chantagem emocional. Mas não tava dando certo, eu estava meio... Alterada...

- Não que eu não ligue, eu só enjoei. É bom ter um pouco mais de controle sobre você...

- Você sabe que é só por hoje né?

- E eu fui ignorado de novo... Pela minha preciosa Yuuki!

- Disse alguma coisa, Kaname?

- Na verdade disse, é que...

- Yuuki... Por favor, me dê logo esses dados! – Zero gritou em meu ouvido,

- Táá! Mas vai mais rápido que eu to ficando entediada...

**-** PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – gritou Kaname – Dá pra vocês dois falarem com um pouco mais de decência

Nós o olhamos como se ele fosse algum animal estranho, e depois nos entreolhamos.

- Entendeu alguma coisa? – sussurrei para Zero

- Esperava que você me respondesse essa pergunta - Ele sussurrou de volta – Espera... Talvez ele fale alguma coisa

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! - gritou Kaname, denovo – ISSO É SÓ UM JOGO!

- Ué? Mas foi você que concordou em jogar banco imobiliário com a gente - falei

- Mas não com vocês falando um monte de besteiras o tempo todo – Ele parecia encabulado

- Você achou que a gente tava falando sério? – Zero perguntou ironicamente, como se já esperasse a resposta.

- Isso não vem ao caso – Falou corando, e olhando para um ponto qualquer.

- Tudo bem, se você não quiser jogar, a gente termina sozinhos... – falei

- Ahh! Façam o que quiserem – Kaname saiu do quarto batendo a porta bem forte.

Passou alguns minutos e ouvimos ele chegar, mas não entrou no quarto.

- Ah! Você me comeu... – nem terminei de falar e fui interrompida pela porta se abrindo bruscamente

- COMO É QUE É? – Kaname parecia desesperado

- Desculpa Kaname, mas damas não da pra jogar de três.

- Desisto – e sai completamente atordoado do quarto

Zero olhou bem nos meus olhos e disse

- Pode pagar, você perdeu – Dei o meu dinheiro.

Realmente, eu me arrependi de ter apostado que o Kaname não era pervertido...

* * *

**Pronto! ta ai! uma fic novinha em folha por falta de inspiração pra continuar minhas outras fics.**

**Ariel: Só pra lembrar, não temos nada contra o Aidou... **

**OPA! EU TENHO!**

**Ariel: Júlia... Pelo amor de Deus se comporte! Nem foi você que escreveu a parte do Aidou!**

**Acho que deviamos ter marcado qual parte escrevemos... **

**Ariel: Eu acho que eu lembro as minhas...**

**Ok! sem enrrolação.**

**Mandem reviews comentando, chingando tudo menos nossas mães, pedir mais um capitulo é impossivel, obrigada por escolherem o serviço de boa qualidade.**

**bjkss da juhh**

**beijinhos ( Ariel )**


End file.
